The Flower and her Shadow
by Flamist.Rika
Summary: Sasuke, trying to keep his tough personality in check, hits on Sakura in the littlest and quietest of ways. Unfortunately, her father doesn't approve. A SasuSaku fanfic for a friend of mine.
1. Chapter 1

The Flower and Her Shadow

Chapter 1

_Before I went to sleep, he gave me a kiss and wished me sweet dreams. He kissed in a way, as if, it was the last time he'd ever see me. As if, he knew, he was going to die in his sleep that very night. Those kisses made me both heart-broken and happy._

The breeze was bone-chilling, but the night was warm, as he waited for her. October nights were a warning for those chilly December nights, that seemed so far away, but would come, in no time at all. Her gift, wrapped around his neck, keeping him warm, as he buried his face in it. The dark navy blue scarf could, he believed, was store-bought, not hand-knit. But he couldn't seem to find it in any store, and if it was knit, it was by a Master of the trade. "Sasuke-Kun!" He looked glanced towards the cheerful voice, coming face-to-face, with Sakura, her pink-hair, in a small ponytail, since the Chuunin Exams. She smiled, concern in her eyes, possibly on why he had summoned her at such a late time, but other than that, she smiled. "You're wearing the scarf I gave you!" She chirped happily, but he looked away, snorting, trying to keep his walls up.

"This is the only one I could find." He grunted, not making eye-contact with her. "I train at night, and I need a partner. Naruto can't help me, so, I wanted to know if you wanted to help me with my training." He lied, as a little voice inside his head told him to tell the truth. She leaned back, looking at the night sky.

"But, you're already way strong! Why do you still need to train?" She asked him, looking his way, teetering, on the balls of her feet, back and forth, closer and farther away from him.

"Are you willing to help me train or not, Sakura?" He demanded gruffly, and she blushed slightly, bringing her hands just a little in front of her face, looking at him shyly as if they were a fan.

"O-Of course, anything for you, Sasuke-Kun." She admitted, breathing into her hands. He caught a glimpse of purple fingernails, making him abruptly turn to her, thus in turn, making her gasp at his speed.

"Why aren't you wearing gloves?" He asked, taking her hands in his, making her blush darken slightly.

"I-I was in a rush to get here!" She told him, and he sighed, bringing her hands to his mouth, and blowing on them, until her finger nails were flamingo pink once more. "T-Thank you, Sasuke-Kun."

"Whatever. Come on, I want to be in bed by 10:30." He answered gruffly, turning, and walking towards the training grounds, still holding her left hand with his right hand, blushing so faintly, it was unnoticeable, as he buried the lower half of his face, into the scarf.

-10:00 pm-

After Training, Sasuke walked with Sakura to her house. "Why does Sasuke-Kun train so late at night?" Sakura asked him curiously.

"Just incase there's an ambush during the night." He answered simply, looking away, as his hand took hers, making Sakura blush faintly, and giving him a questioning look. He, once more brought her hand up to his mouth, blowing on it, until her finger nails were pink. She blushes heavily, as he did so, and he noticed this, looking at her. "What's wrong?" He asked, as she blushed 5 shades of red.

"N…Nothing, Sasuke-Kun!" She stammered, still blushed, as she averted her eyes. Sasuke grinned, taking this opportunity to lightly kiss her finger tips, making her look back at him. He went back to blowing on her hand, to give her the slip, and it worked. They finally arrived at her house, and she bowed to him at her front doorway. "Thank you for letting me train with you, Sasuke-Kun." She said bashfully, the door opening, her Father, standing in the door way.

"Young Man, do you know what time it is?!" Her father demanded, pushing up his glasses, his brown hair was slightly ruffled. Sakura looked back at him, an ashamed look on her face, and Sasuke looked at him.

"I'd like permission to date your daughter, Mr. Haruno." Sasuke asked, making Sakura look at him in shock.

"Well, you can't. Knowing you're going to return her home at 10:15 pm, I think you need to keep a watch on you, before you can date my daughter." Mr. Haruno said. "And you, young lady, better get in this house. It's beyond your bed time!" He said sternly, before going back into the house. Sakura looked back at Sasuke, apologizing, and thanking him once for, for walking her home. He reached up, taking her chin in his hand, and lifting it up slightly, before kissing her.

"Sweet Dreams." Sasuke said, before he withdrew and turned on his heels, walking towards his house, Sakura watching him- before her father came out, threw her over his shoulder, and took her back into the house, shutting the door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

The Flower and her Shadow

Chapter 2

They sat on her bed, the door to her room shut, Sasuke on top of her. "S…Sasuke-kun…" She whimpered, moaning slightly, as his tongue explored her mouth. She clutched his shirt,, and he withdrew, leaving her gasping for air, kissing her neck., as she shivered unconsciously, her head dizzy, his hand slipping between her legs, as she squinted her eyes shut tightly, happy and scared at the same time-

Before her Father kicked open the door, broom-in-arms, catching the two, glaring at Sasuke. "YOU RUFFIAN, GET AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER, YOU SCOUNDREL!" Her father shouted, hitting Sasuke with the broom, until he jumped out the window. He glanced at Sasuke, who jolted, covering herself up, before his eyebrow twitched, as Sasuke ran. _**"SASUKE UCHIHA!!!!"**_ Her father's yell, could be heard through-out the entire Leaf Village.

-Later that Day-

"I'm sorry about my dad, Sasuke-Kun!" Sakura apologized on her father's behalf. Sasuke looked around, making sure the coast was clear, before glancing to the seat next to him, saying 'sit with me' in Uchiha. She sat down, blushing faintly. "I…um…made a bento for you, to apologize for my dad…" Sasuke took another bite of his rice ball.

"So you didn't like the kiss?" She blushed heavily, shaking her head in denial.

"It's not that at all! I really did like it-" Sasuke leaned in towards her, making her blush deepen.

"So how are you going to repay me?" He asked, grinning, taking a piece of her hair, looking at it. "I cut my own practice to spend time with you." She withdrew and held the bento up to him.

"T...This is my way of apologizing to you for coming over and cutting your practice!" She said, averting her eyes.

"What if I don't want it?" Sasuke said seriously, a hand on the wrapped up bento, pushing it down, leaning in closer to Sakura's face. "What else would you give me so that it wasn't wasted time?" He asked her once more, and she couldn't think of anything. He withdrew, taking the bento with him, untying the colorful cloth that wrapped it, and opening the bento, picking up the chopsticks. "This bento is good enough. Today is Friday, so there's no training tomorrow." Sasuke ate some of the bento, grinning at her. "Tell that Old Man of yours that you're at Ino's, and come sneak over to my place." She jolted, and he looked at her. "You're going to make up the time lost, tonight."

"B…But my dad will check!" Sasuke thought about it. "Um…but...I could tell my Aunt that I'll be at your house. She'll cover for me." Sasuke looked at her.

"Your…Aunt?"

O O O

Her Aunt sat in a fancy Victorian chair, sipping form a Tea cup. "You're going to spend the night with this boy?" She asked again, to confirm her Niece's story, Sakura nodded, Sasuke standing next to her. "And your Father doesn't approve of him? Well! That's enough to earn my approval!" Her Aunt smiled, giving Sakura, the good ol' thumbs up. "You can count on me, Dearie!" Sakura ran over and hugged her Aunt.

"Thankyou,thankyou,thankyou!" Sakura squealed, and her Aunt smiled. Her Uncle looked at Sasuke, smiling warmly.

"You two are welcome to use our villa when you two grow up."

"Oh my, don't do that!" Her aunt lightly scolded her husband. "You tell them that when they're older, Darling, not now! They're too young!" Her Aunt handed Sakura a key. "Here's the key to the Jin Cabinet, Dearie. The two bottom shelves are sweet sake. Help yourself." Her uncle smiled calmly, as Sakura went to the Jin Cabinet.

How did the two of you…how did you meet?" Sasuke asked curiously, wondering how a scruffy-looking guy, like Sakura's uncle and a gorgeous pin-up of a girl like her Aunt, ever had anything in common. They looked at one another, before looking at him.

"On a Mission!" They both said harmoniously.

"M…My father had been being targeted, along with the rest of my family, and, her team came and defeated the bandits." Her Uncle admitted. "I…um, found out where she lived, and had written a manga about myself and her- a Oneshot- and finally worked up the courage to go to her home and give it to her. I then asked her out, and we were very compatible, so, we got married." Sasuke blinked at the weirdness, but, they looked at one another affectionately.

"Auntie, can I come back later for the sweet sake?" Sakura asked, and her aunt smiled, nodding.

"Do come back, Sasuke-San. You're a pleasure to talk to."Her Uncle smiled friendly, her Aunt nodding, before the phone rang. "T…That's probably Nato right now…" Her Aunt got up and went over to the phone, picking it up.

"This is Taco Bell, what would you like?" Her Aunt said with a poker face. "Sakura? Yes, she's here. Why? Nato, you don't understand, Sakura was harassed by some more boys today, she came over here in tears! Yes…Well, I wanted her to stay two days. One for Recovery, the next to get her life back together, you know… Ok, have a good night, Nato." She hung up the phone, and stuck out her tongue at it. "Moron. He completely bought it, and now you have more time with your little boyfriend." Sakura blushed, as her Uncle chuckled.

"My Darling, your villainy has no end." Her Uncle smiled, as her Aunt went back to sit down. Her uncle took her hand and kissed it. "You're so cunning."

"Have a nice weekend you two!" Her Aunt chirped, before the two kids left, as her Aunt played with her husband's hair.

O O O

"Wow! Sasuke-Kun's house is so nice!" Sasuke cooed, the doorbell ringing, making Sasuke open the door, a girl around 17, stood in front of the door, holding a bag.

"Sakura-Chan, you forgot the sweet sake!" The girl said, holding the bag to Sakura. "Here honey!" She smiled, as Sakura took it, before leaving, and Sasuke shut the door. Sakura looked at him shyly. "Oh…Sorry, I forgot that Sasuke-Kun doesn't like sweet things." Sakura looked own. "Im sorry, I didn't ask you if I could bring it-" There was a 'cling' sound and she looked up, Sasuke holding two glasses in front of her face, setting them on the counter.

"I'll have some. What flavors are there?" Sakura blinked, before smiling happily at him.

"There's cherry and strawberry." Sakura said, looking down. "I only got the simple flavors, just in case you don't like it, because this is a different brand from America." Sakura informed him, and Sasuke nodded slightly.

"Cherry." She blinked, confused, before jolting slightly, understanding him, before pulling out the cherry flavored one, and pouring him a glass. He picked it up, waiting for her to pour herself some, and raise her own glass, before he grinned. "How about a toast?" He offered and she nodded slightly. "To a nice, un-interrupted night, for the both of us." Sasuke smiled, and she blushed faintly, nodding. They both drank what was in their cup, before looking at one another. "…Sakura." She looked at her, alert.

"Yes, Sasuke-Kun?" She asked in reply, and he reached over (he's on one side of the counter, she's on the other) and took her chin in his hand, tilting it up lightly, making her blush as their eyes met.

"Let's go make out in my room." She went numb. He was so straightforward! He stood up, walking around to her, offering her his hand. "Come on."

"I…I'm sorry!" She spat abruptly, making him blink. "I…I'll meet Sasuke-Ku in his room, because I have to change." Sasuke blinked, before nodding and turning on his heels, going to his room. Sakura grabbed the bag she had brought with her, and went to the bathroom, pulling out a special garment, locking the door to change, not wanting Sasuke to see. She blushed, letting her dress drop to the floor, as well as her shorts. It was all for Sasuke-Kun!' was what she kept telling herself, as she let her bra fall to the ground, and slipped into the garment, a light pink lingerie night gown she had gotten from her Aunt, because it didn't fit her any more. Sakura was so lucky that her Aunt was so thin!

But then again, her Aunt was said to be either a good friend or good acquaintance to every person who was considered legendary. Sakura looked at herself in the bathroom mirror, remembering that her Aunt WAS the drinking-buddy of choice amongst the Sannin. Sakura collected her clothes, putting them in the bag, before exiting the bathroom, and entering Sasuke's room, peeking in.

"Sorry I took so long, Sasuke-Kun." She blushed, and he looked at her, raising an eyebrow, before she entered his bedroom, and his eyes widened slightly. She looked down, embarrassed. "I'm sorry, I wanted to wear something that you might like, but I guess I was wrong. I-I'll go change right away!" Sakura stammered, turning to retreat to the bathroom, but he grabbed her hand, making her turn around and look back at him, as he sat on the bed. He pulled her down, and she landed on her back on the mattress, miraculously, her head on his pillow as well.

"Don't assume things, Sakura." Sasuke told her, making her blush, as he grinned. "I think it looks great on you."Sasuke told her, kissing her neck, making her shiver in delight.

"Sasuke-Kun…" She said, and he kissed her collar bone, making her blush, as his hands rested on her hips. The warmth emitted from his fingertips gave her goose bumps and made her shudder. His kisses made her heart skip a beat. He wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing her once more, slipping his tongue into her mouth, letting it coax her own into a dance, in which they intertwined. After a few minutes, and Sasuke winning the battle, their mouths parted, so she could breathe, but he kissed her neck and she muttered his name once more, glancing over his shoulder- and becoming stiff.

"Sakura?" Sasuke asked, before she shivered.

"I don't wanna do this anymore, Sasuke-Kun." She said, and he blinked.

"Why not?"

"Because there's some guy standing in the doorway, and he's really creeping me out!" Sasuke looked bath and jumped. "WHAT THE HELL?!" Sasuke yelled, seeing Orochimaru, standing in the doorway. Orochimaru smirked nervously.

"You crazy kids!" Orochimaru laughed. "Continue! Just pretend I'm not here!" Orochimaru said coyly, and Sasuke's eyebrow twitched, as Sakura covered up and cling to Sasuke, hiding behind him. Sasuke looked at Sakura, and she shook her head.

"I don't want to do this with some weirdo standing in the doorway, Sasuke-Kun! What if we go all the way? HE'LL SEE IT!!" Sasuke glared at Orochimaru, with a look that labeled the Sannin as a 'Pussy-Blocker', before Sasuke got up, and pushed Orochimaru into the hallway, before shutting the door and locking it. Sasuke went back to Sakura, a sexy smirk on his face. "Now then, where were we?" He asked, and she wrapped her arms around his neck bashfully, and he kissed her neck hungrily, before she covered herself up. "Ohmygod, he's a peeping tom too!" Sakura cried, making Sasuke look back, so see that the door was slightly open, and a single gold eye could be seen. Suddenly, someone yelled, 'Mongoose to the face!' and Orochimaru groaned in pain, vanishing. Sasuke blinked, and Sakura pushed him light, "Go see what's going on!" She urged, but the door opened, and a person in a fox mask, stood there, waving their hand dismissively.

"Gomen, Gomen, I'll take him out for you! He won't bother you again!" They assured, dragging Orochimaru out, the door shutting. Sakura blinked, and Sasuke got up.

"S…Sasuke-Kun?" She asked, and he left, returning with their glasses and the sweet sake. He poured them both another glass, and set the bottle on the night stand. He offered her, her glass, looking at her seriously. She took it and gulped it down, as he did with his, before he kissed her, and they returned to passionately making out.

~Outside~

The Fox-masked girl shook Orochimaru violently, a Mongoose still clawing his face. "Oh my god, I can't BELIEVE YOU! You're trying to fuck up my niece's relationship aren't you?! Jesus Christ, you're such an asshole!" She hollered at Orochimaru, as she shook him numb, before dropping him on the ground, and letting him roll around in pain, as the Mongoose continued to fuck his face up. "Serves you god-damn right, jerk!"


	3. Chapter 3

The Flower and Her Shadow

Chapter 3

"Thank you for that nice weekend, Sasuke-Kun!" Sakura said, blushing. "I'm sorry I fell asleep on you last night. Sasuke looked away, scratching the back of his head.

"Next time you come over, bring that thing you were wearing." He muttered and she looked at him. "You know that dress thing you wore on Friday." She blushed and nodded.

"I…I have to go return the sake now. See you later, Sasuke-Kun." Sakura said, running off to her Aunt and Uncle's house, taking the key from under the flower pot on the porch, and letting herself in.

She was welcomed with a, "You Bastard!", and blinked, walking in, shutting the door and going to the living room. Her Aunt and Uncle were there- along with Orochimaru. Her uncle looked her way and smiled warmly, and her Aunt kicked Orochimaru in the face.

"Hello Sakura-Chan. How was your weekend?" He asked, pushing up his glasses, as she stared at her Aunt, who just stared back.

"Oi, don't tell me you went all the way with that boy." Her Aunt said bluntly, Orochimaru snorting.

"My Sasuke would never go so low as to bang your stupid niece." He said, and Sakura shivered, tears welling up in her eyes. Her Aunt turned on him and started beating the crap out of him right then, right there.

"What an Orochimaru thing to say! I was just thinking that your little faggot wasn't good enough for my cute little Sakura-Chan!" Her Aunt said, and her Uncle sighed, as Orochimaru smirked.

"What's wrong Megumi?" Orochimaru purred, groping Sakura's Aunt from behind. Her Aunt gasped, and Her Uncle shivered.

"P…Please don't grope my wife!" Her Uncle said, before Orochimaru grinned at him.

"What will you do if I don't?" Sakura's Uncle hesitated for a reply, and Sakura laughed.

"It's always so fun here. I just came back to return the sweet sake." Sakura told them, and Her Aunt threw another Mongoose in Orochimaru's face, before opening the Jin Cabinet for Sakura.

"Oh, Dearie, how about you use some REAL Sake, next time?" Her Aunt offered, and Sakura thought about it, as her Aunt delicately put the bottles away, as if there WASN'T a wanted Bingo Book member in her home. "Don't worry about Orochimaru, Dear." Her Aunt whispered. "He's just an acquaintance."

"You make me want to cry, Megumi!" Orochimaru proclaimed. "What was that you said, 'Just an acquaintance'? Though you may not be as old as I am, you damn well look it!"

"Hey Sakura, when Orochimaru was in College, he was a Call boy, did you know that? Go tell all your friends!" Her Aunt giggled, pushing Sakura towards the door. "Run Child, run! Have a nice day too!" Her Uncle met her at the door, smiling at her charmingly.

"May I speak with you a little while, Sakura?" Her Uncle asked, and Sakura nodded, as he opened the front door for her, shutting it behind them both, blocking out her Aunt and Orochimaru's petty squabbling.

"Why is a Sannin in your house?" Sakura asked, straight off the bat.

"As I've told you before, Your Aunt was once, and still presently is, the Drinking Buddy of the Sannin. Not something to be proud of, but, she holds her liquor longer than Tsunade herself." Her Uncle said. "I'm unsure why Orochimaru is in our home, although she severed ties with drinking with him after he accidentally summoned a snake that ate her. I believe it has something to do with you though." He looked at her thoughtfully. "Sakura-Chan, did Orochimaru disturb you in any way at Sasuke's house?"

"Oh um-" She blushed. "He interrupted me and Sasuke and he was peeping on me." Her uncle nodded, before blinking and getting angered, opening the door, entering the house.

"Orochimaru, you are unwelcome in my house for peeping on our cute little niece. Darling, kill his peeping tom ass. Don't ruin the Victorian furniture, remember, it was a house warming gift." Her Uncle said, and Sakura sweat dropped, before going home.

"Sakura, your Aunt told me she took you to a festival in another village over the weekend." Her father greeted. "How was it?" Sakura smiled.

"It was so wonderful! I played a game and won a fish, which was added to Auntie's Koi Pond in her backyard." Her father nodded. "There was a traveling circus on the way back and we went to go see it. But I'm a little tired now, so I'm going to go lay down for a nap." Sakura said, and her Father approved, before she went up the stairs to her room. Sakura flopped down on her bed, her face landing softly in her pillow. Drinking buddies…did that mean that when the Sannin got drunk, they took it out on her Aunt? Or did that mean she dragged their passed-out bodies to their independent houses after they had blacked out? Sakura got back up, opening her door and yelling down, "Dad, Orochimaru was a call boy in College!" She heard the sound of her Father, spewing whatever he was drinking, out of his mouth, and her mother bark, 'Nato, not on the walls!' Sakura shut the door and turned around to come face to face with Sasuke, making her jump and blush. "Sasuke-Kun!" She said, and he smirked, reaching to the door knob- and locking the door. Sakura blushed, as Sasuke leaned down and kissed her.

"Enjoy yourself." He said, picking her up and setting her down on the bed, wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing her once more, slipping his tongue into her mouth, making her close her eyes and make her moan ever so softly.

O O O

"Orochimaru, why are you here, anyways?" Megumi asked him, sitting at the table with her husband, the Sannin sitting across from the two. Orochimaru glared at the two, holding hands. "Stop with the dirty looks, we're married." She told him.

"I actually, came here to make a proposition to you, Megumi." He said, smirking. "I'm well aware that my apprentice and your niece are having a fling, or whatever the kids nowadays call it."

"I remember you ruining it two days ago." Megumi told him, and he smirked.

"Yes, well, I came to offer to NOT bother them at all for an entire week." Orochimaru grinned. "Free of charge!" Megumi narrowed her eyes at him.

"Orochimaru, I've seen you at your worst moments. What's the catch?" She asked, and he chuckled.

"You're too bright, Megumi." He muttered, pointing to her, tilting his head to the side slightly. "All I request in return is that you be my wife for that week." She jolted, and he grinned.

O O O

Sasuke put his hand on her waist, their kiss deepening. He withdrew, kissing her neck, making her mew. "Not too loud, Sakura. Your parents might hear." Sasuke chuckled, and she blushed, as he nibbled and sucked on the weak spot on her neck, making her pant lightly.

"_Knowing Sasuke-Kun, right about now, those two are probably doing some pretty indecent things." Orochimaru grinned._

"S…Sasuke…" Sakura gasped, as he unzipped her dress a little, kissing her collar bone, nipping and sucking on it. She stifled another moan, as he let his hands travel up and down her side, letting them rest around her stomach.

"_So, if I play the role of your wifey for a week, you'll leave them be?" Megumi asked, and he nodded. "I guess it wouldn't hurt. But I'm not doing anything kinky with you, asshole."_

Sasuke unzipped her dress the rest of the way, revealing her black bra, making her blush. "Sakura…" She looked at him, all her attention on him, and he kissed her belly button. "Say my name some more. I like your voice." He admitted, blushing so faintly, it was almost invisible. She smiled, leaning down, kissing his forehead.

"Sasuke-Kun." She said, before he tilted his head up, catching her lips in a sweet kiss. "Sasuke-Kun…" He smiled, kissing her stomach again, making her giggle cutely.

_Megumi and Bakuri, jolted, "Knowing the both of you, you'd do anything to keep your precious Niece out of harm's way, correct? If you don't accept, Megumi, the next time I see her, I'll surely kill her. There's no way she can defend herself, you know this, right?" Orochimaru purred. "So…What will it be, Megumi?"_

Sasuke kissed the dip in her chest, between her boobs, making her blush and squirm. "S-Sasuke-Kun!" She muttered, but he looked at her, raising an eyebrow, but, she smiled. "T…Thank you for doing this."

"Why are you thanking me?"

"Because…You could have done it with Ino or someone else, but Sasuke-Kun chose me." A tear slipped down her cheek, followed by another. "I'm, so happy." She sobbed, and Sasuke sat up, as she covered her face.

_Megumi flinched. "Tch! You were always one to deal such a low blow." She said, sighing in defeat, looking down, a heart-broken expression on her face. "F…Fine." Bakuri look at her in horror and Orochimaru smiled._

Sasuke pulled her hands away from her face, and kissed her softly.


	4. Chapter 4

The Flower and her Shadow

Chapter 4

~Awkward moments~

He stood there, waiting, glancing at the two coupons in his hand, to a new café in the Village. It advertised ice cream on the pink coupons- he wasn't fond of sweets, but maybe Sakura was. "G-Gomenasai, Sasuke-Kun!" He turned around to see Sakura, standing there, hands on her knees, revealing her bra slightly. "It was hard to find something nice to wear." She said, wearing a cute, sky blue sun dress. "Um- I-I look bad, huh? I-I'll go change!" Sakura stammered, and he grabbed her hand, as she tried to turn and run back to her house. The Uchiha looked at her.

"You look nice, let's go." Sasuke muttered, before pulling her along to the Shoppe, and Sakura smiled, happily hugging Sasuke's arm.

(Café )

Sasuke walked into the shoppe, and the server looked at them. "Name?"

"Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke said, and they blinked.

"Oh, yes, this way!" they said, leading them to a booth in the back- and what do you know? There, sat Orochimaru and Sakura's Aunt, Megumi. "Here you are!" The server said, gesturing to the other side of the adults' booth, which was currently vacant.

"I think you're mistaken-" Sasuke said, but Megumi said, "Thank you, that'll be all." The Server bowed, and left. Sakura hurried up and scooted into the booth seat. Sasuke glanced wryly at Orochimaru, before slipping in next to Sakura.

"Well, how's the date going, you two?" Megumi smiled happily at the two, Orochimaru just sitting there, eating. Completely…harmlessly…eating. As if he had put the evil aside- to have a casual day. It creeped Sasuke out.

"Auntie, how did you know?" Sakura asked, and Megumi smiled.

"My dear, I was the one who sent Sasuke the coupons! I simply started a spark, and he fanned the fire himself." Megumi said, taking a sip of Sake. Orochimaru looked enviously at her.

"How come you can drink and I can't?" He asked, and she glared at him.

"Because the last time you drank, I got EATEN by a SNAKE, Orochi." She snarled at him venomously and sarcastically, and he rolled his eyes, going back to eating, Megumi smiling at Sasuke and Sakura. "Go on, get as much as you want! It's on the house!" She said, and Sakura smiled at Sasuke.

"I'm so glad! Aren't you Sasuke-Kun?" Sasuke just stared at her, before looking at the menu. "…sure…" He muttered. Megumi smiled.

"Aww, you two make such a nice couple!" Megumi cooed, Orochimaru offering her some of his ice cream, and she shook her head. "No, no, I didn't sign up for your cooties, Orochimaru." She told him. "Honestly."

"At least put effort into trying to pretend to be my wife." He hissed, before eating the ice cream himself. She smirked at him eerily, before hugging his head into her chest, and bursting out into loud laughter.

"Oh my god, you're so funny! I'm so happy we met each other at that bar! I'm never gonna leave you!" She chirped happily, and she glared down at him, letting him go. "You obviously didn't comprehend where those buises on your body had come up from, when you came too after passing out, huh? That's right, bitch, I DID IT." She hissed, getting back to her dessert.

"Auntie, what's going on?" Sakura asked, making her aunt flinch, "Why are you here with Orochimaru?"

"Um..." She said, Orochimaru interupting and saying, "Its because we made a deal, that she'd be my wife for a week, because I'm jealous of your uncle!" He then went back to eating his ice cream, and Sasuke asked, "So- what's in it for Megumi-San?" She panicked and blurted out, "He's a great french kisser!"

"Auntie, you're acting weird-" Megumi smiled, Orochimaru getting out of the booth, allowing Megumi to stand up and exit as well. She handed Sakura a blue card. "Waah! Thank you, Auntie!" Sakura smiled, and Megumi nodded.

"Come on, Snakie, we're leaving."

"Don't call me that." Orochimaru said, an anime vein on the side of his head, and she just shrugged. Sasuke got up, and sat across from Sakura.

"Its creepy that your Aunt has a thing for Orochimaru." Sasuke commented, once the two had left, Sakura nodded. "But- to tell you the truth- I don't think she likes spending time with him in the least. She looked as if she was forcing herself to sit next to him." Sakura blinked. Sasuke was just stating the obvious, but ti seemed as if she hadn't even noticed, as she lowered her head.

"Does...Saskue-kun force himself to be next to me?" Sakura asked, and he jolted.

"What? of course not!" Sasuke grumbled. "Don't group me with things like that." Sasuke told her and she blushed, but nodded.

O O O

"What was that all about, Megumi?" Orochimaru demanded, now, at the Sound Village. Megumi fidgeted with the top of the outfit he had given her (designed by Orochimaru, made by Kabuto). She looked at him, her cheeks flushed.

"What's with the cloth around my chest being tighter that the rest of this stupid outfit?!" She asked, irritated, continuing to fidget with it. " Its-ahhn!- so annoying!" He blushed.

"Stop making those sounds, woman!" He said, and she glared at him.

"I wouldn't if the bottom of this weird, strapless, short, backless dress, wasn't raping my chest and ass!" Megumi snarled angrily, trying to push the top of the dress down. "T-the fabric is-mmn!- c-chakra-enhanced, isn't it?" He jolted, as she had noticed.

"I-It's to make sure they stay on!" He lied, and she glared at him, pushing him down.

"Liar!" she snapped, sitting on his chest. "Why do you lie, huh? It is a natural thing, or a horrid habit?!" She demanded, and the door to the room opened, Kabuto coming in. "Ah-HA! The accomplice!" Kabuto blinked in confusion, before he was thrown across the room, and right into Orochimaru, landing on top of him. Something fell, and she caught it in her hands. "Eh? Sake?"

"Ah- I got Kabuto to bring it- to make up for the lying." He said, lying even more, and she looked at him, her face turned into a poker face, and she shoved the bottle towards Orochimaru.

"You take the first drink." She told him, ad he glared at her. "It's poisoned, isn't it? You're a horrid person, Orochimaru." She sake, taking out the cord in the bottle, the water rising from the open hole. "Maybe, I should strangle with your own vile concoction, eh?" The water, itself, made a ring around her torso, and she glared at him. "It smells just like you, Orochimaru. The smell of betrayal, lies, and bloodshed is in this abomination."

"Sorry, I made it myself."

"Home-brewed translated to 'you're screwed'." She told him getting up, the water returning to the jug. "I'm going home."

"You can't!" Orochimaru chuckled, and she sneered at him, making his shrink back into the couch he lounged on.

"Watch me, mother fucker." She said. "If you- want to stop me, just try." She told him. "But- I'm leaving because I care about my neice and she needs some help that her mother can't provide for her, so unless you want to make a foll of yourself, you'll stay here, under your own little rock." With that, she turned and left.

O O O

Sasuke had walked Sakura home- it had been a nice date, even if he wasn't all for sweet things. He liked Sakura- she was sweet- maybe he did like sweet things. He stopped, almost at his house, when he spotted Megumi, standing there. She glanced up and grinned above her starry scarf that was wrapped around her neck snugly. "Hey, munchkin, how was the date?" She asked.

"...Good. Sakura ordered a lot- are you goign to blame me for that?" He asked, and he blinked at his odd question that caught her off-guard.

"What? No, its all good, I don't care about how much you guys got. it's my establishment, after all." She laughed. "Hey, I'm not here to tell you to knock it off- like her dad did. I just wanted to thank you for giving her a chance. She's been waiting a long time for that, you know? For you to just look at her and give her SOME attention." Megumi sighed. "Kids these days- they're so strange in how they show affection." Megumi offered a 1000 yen bill to Sasuke. "Here, get her some flowers tomorrow- could you do that for me?" He nodded. "Thanks." Megumi said, grinning, before walking past him and towards her own house.

"Why were you with Orochimaru today?" She stopped when he said that, looking back at him.

"Oh, I lost a bet to him. That's all. Her likes to make it seem like its such a big deal."

"Why do you- like him do that? Is it because you're afraid?" Her eyebrow twitched at his question. This spunky little brat...!

"It's not that. I could beat him down easy. It's just because, he doesn't have much to brag about, you know?" She said honestly, putting her hands in the pockets of the jeans she wore. "It's just for a week- why not let him boast about something? He's not hurting anyone, he's just trying to be happy is all. For him, happiness doesn't come by often, and if it does, it's got a heavy price tag." She finished, waving, before walking off. _He's really mature- for a preteen._

&% -Next Day- %&

Sasuke stood in front of Sakura's house, holding the bouquet of flowers behind him, as he rang the doorbell. Sakura's mother answered the door, and Sasuke was surprised it wasn't her father. "Hello , is Sakura home?" He asked politely, making the woman smile and nod, before she closed the door- hopefully to fetch Sakura and not tell her husband, 'That-Uchiha-Boy-is-here-again! Make-him go-away.'. Instead, Sakura came to the door.

"S-Saskue-Kun!" She squeaked in surprise. "W-What are you doing here?" He offered her the flowers, but gave her no reply. "Are those for me?" He nodded. "Oh, thank you, Saskue-Kun!" She said, taking them and hugging the bouquet to her chest happily.

"Sakura, later, let's train together." Sasuke said, putting his hands in his pockets, and walking away. "I'll come pick you up in an hour." She smiled happily, overjoyment written all over her face.

(A/N: I'm so sorry its so short! Please forgive me! I can't update my mom's house, and I didn't have any ideas, so instead of making it, you know, were its mainly focused on family, I'm just goingh to make this a collection of cute SasuSaku things, ok? People like that, right? #Gets whipped by her friend# Yowch! Hey, ease up! #gets hit again for stupidity and uselessness# The editor- the editor is killing me! #Gets murdered by her editor# )


End file.
